Thomas Saves the Day (Live Show)
Thomas Saves the Day was a live stage show produced by HiT Entertainment and ThemeStar Entertainment Group in 2007. The show toured again in 2008 and 2011. Plot A large windstorm has passed the night before the annual Magic Lantern Festival. Trees have fallen on the main line, the decorations have blown down and Farmer McColl's sheep are loose due to the fencing being damaged. Thomas and Percy set out to work while Sir Topham Hatt shows his grandson Stephen Hatt around the yard and consults Mrs Martin, the schoolteacher who is in charge of the festival. Sir Topham Hatt reveals that he will choose an engine to pull a special truck loaded with fireworks, balloons at the festival. Diesel then comes out of his shed and complains about the noise, but quickly leaves when the storm returns. The wind knocks over the large reflective light in the lighthouse, causing several ships to crash. Meanwhile, Percy is delivering coal trucks when his driver notices that a sheep has escaped from Farmer McColl's farm. Percy blows his whistle to try and get the sheep back to the farm. Thomas meets Percy on his way back to the sheds and Percy promises to meet Thomas at the sheds after he delivers the trucks. As Thomas is almost back to the sheds, he and his driver hear an awful noise. It turns out to be some children, practising their marching band routine. They say that their boat crashed on the way to Sodor and their instruments were damaged, so Thomas agrees to take the instruments to the repair shop, despite knowing he will be late back to the sheds if he does. When the two engines return, Sir Topham Hatt sees that they are overworked and decides to split up the work by having Diesel pull Percy's coaches for the day. He then asks Thomas and Percy to collect stones from the quarry to repair the viaduct. At the quarry, Thomas and Percy are preparing to take the stones to the viaduct while their drivers and the quarry workers explain to them the legend of a lost diamond mine, which everyone brushes off rather quickly. Percy goes onto an old turntable, which breaks, causing him to spin out of control and break the barrier to a boarded-up mine shaft. Thomas warns him about some falling rocks and he reverses into the mine right as a rockslide occurs, leading into the intermission. After the intermission, Thomas moves the rock, but Percy's coupling hook is missing. They go into the mine and not only do they find the coupling hook, but they learn that they are actually in the lost diamond mine from the legend. Percy's driver finds a huge diamond to fix the lighthouse light, which Thomas agrees to deliver. He and Percy race each other back to the sheds, where Sir Topham, Stephen and Mrs Martin begin hanging lanterns. Thomas takes the diamond to the lighthouse, returns with the special truck and the Lantern Festival commences. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Children's Marching Band * Mrs. Martin * Gordon * James * Harvey * Emily * Farmer McColl Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Lost Diamond Mine * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks TV Series Songs * Thomas' Anthem * Another Busy Day On The Engines * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Surprises * Ode to Gordon * It's Great to be an Engine * Sounds * Sir Topham Hatt * Really Useful Engine * Night Train * Let's Have a Race * Engine Roll Call * Determination Trivia * Martin Sherman, who voiced Thomas, Percy and Diesel until after the eighteenth series when Joseph May, Christopher Ragland and Kerry Shale took over the respective roles, played Stephen Hatt in some of the later performances of the show. * In 2008, the engines were all given moving mouths to reflect the then-recent switch to CGI faces. Prior to this, only their eyes moved. * Originally, Thomas and Diesel were supposed to be the two functioning engines, and Percy and James would be essentially half engines, and simply roll in and out of the sheds, similar to how Gordon appeared in the All Aboard Live Tour. For some reason, James was cut from the show, and it was decided that Percy would be the functioning engine instead of Diesel. For A Circus Comes to Town and Thomas and the Hidden Treasure, Gordon and James were both designed in this manner. * Diesel is never shown coming all the way out of the sheds; he simply rolls in and out. This is likely due to budgetary constraints preventing the creation of a third full engine in addition to Thomas and Percy. However, in between scenes, he switches berths to give the illusion that he has moved. * The show underwent a number of minor revisions between the 2007-2008 run and the 2011 run. **The 2007-2008 version features an on-stage narrator who was removed for the 2011 version. **The unnamed boy and his mother were replaced with Stephen Hatt in the 2011 version. **In the 2007 version, Sir Topham Hatt sends Thomas and Percy to the quarry as punishment for being late. In the 2011 version, he is slightly upset (but not angry) that they are late, but still sends them to the quarry to help out. Goofs * On one of the signalboxes, Elsbridge is misspelt as "Ellsbridge". * Diesel does not have front cab windows. * Thomas' lamp is out of place as it is behind his lamp iron. * In some performances, the mouth movements of Percy and Thomas do not match some of their lip sync or dialogue. In Other Languages Gallery File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)Japaneseadvertisement.jpg|Japanese advertisement File:Thomassavesthedaybrochure.png File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow).jpg|2011 poster File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)2.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)3.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)4.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)5.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)6.jpg File:ThomasStoryinTorontoStar.jpg|A newspaper for this live show File:ThomassavesthedayBrochuredesignandproduction.jpg Category:Parks and Events Category:Live Performance